The primary research objective is to describe teenage youth in the new town of Columbia, Maryland. Answers to the following questions will be sought: (1) What are the recreational, social, racial and sexual patterns of youth; (2) Are there differences in the interactions of youths of different socioeconomic levels; (3) How much of a role do seasons play in the interaction patterns; (4) What are the major adequacies/deficiencies in planning for youth in Columbia? The primary methodology will be participant observation. Teenage researchers will keep detailed daily logs of their social activities. Other research personnel will keep field records observing interactions between youths and adults and with community decision-makers. Supplementary data will be gained from informal interviews with community agencies involved with youth, literature searches, and from surveys and questionnaires. The significance of this research is that it is aimed at gathering information necessary in formulating policy regarding teenagers in future new town developments and in making decisions regarding physical and social planning for teens. Such information seems crucial since many proposed new town developments view Columbia as a successful model for new towns.